South to One Piece
by demon-sword kuro
Summary: this story takes place during the two year time skip. this is an oc so please if ya got any I could use them but be discripve they don t have to be part of the crew they can be anyone R&R and have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**I don`t own one piece but if I did I would never of put in the sky island arc. Have fun with my oc`s in the 2 year time skip Now to the story.**

It`s a strangely cool day on the island of kopalow in the south blue. Most citizens were enjoying the weather but the tyrant leader of the island singapool hates it for his powers are weak at this time.

"Why are my subjects happy about this weather? They should hate it as much as I do." singapool ask his servant. The servant shakes trying to think of an answer because he will be punished if it's wrong.

"Well master singapool t-they aren't a-as strong as you so they take pleasure in this" the servant said in hope it`s an acceptable answer.

"Yes, yes that makes sense" he said rubbing his chin. Now he was a fat man (who looked French) that sat on his throne like a king.

Back in the village people keep looking at a visitor that came to the island. He was about 18 with messy black hair, red eyes, as well a casual smirk, he wore a black coat (it`s ulquiorra`s from bleach but open and black) open to reveal a white t-shirt, and jeans but what caught most people's eyes was a 80 inch thin black cross (think of sprit from soul eater without the blade) that he held resting on his shoulder. He also kept looking from side to side as he walked…until he walked into a restaurant.

"Hmm, why are the prices so high" he mumbled to himself looking at his menu.

"Hey kid don`t you know there a fine of 1.5 million bile to stay on this island per day" a man who looked like a bouncer said the teen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" the teen screamed in shock getting the restaurants employees and customers looking at him in pity.

"Oh and you aren't allowed to leave ever" the bouncer said after.

"Well I don`t plan on staying to long or paying so up yours" the teen said losing his smirk. This caused a glaring contest between the two.

"This island is controlled by master singapool" the bouncer said continuing after getting no reply "do well to remember that you brat." This caused the teen to leave without other word. The teen walked down the street scowling until someone grabbed his arm and pulled him in to an ally.

"Before you say anything let me talk my name is mizukaza (water wind) and I`m recruiting people like you to start a revolution on this island" she said quickly. "So what do you say?" the (male) teen just looks at her in surprise. She had blue are tied into a high pony tail, flaring purple eyes, she was also wearing a kimono with a sakura pattern. Then he starts chuckling.

"Sorry but I`m not a revolution man, and a revolution is not a good idea at all" he said chuckling even more at her face showing anger. "Do the marines no of this" he asked. Mizukaza looked surprised by the question and thought.

"No" she said her eyes wide. "If they don`t then they won`t know it was for freedom" she spoke.

"Right. I`ll help just not with a revolution. I`m lupus and I'm a-

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**" a (female) scream interrupted them. They both took off in the screams direction.

Back in the castle (where the tyrant lives) singapool is furious at the news of a person not caring for his authority. "**HE DARES TO UNDERMINE MY AUTHORITY! WHERE IS HE I`LL KILL HIM! HE`LL SEE FIRST HAND AT THE POWER OF THE GREE-GREE NO MI!" **he shouted while his arms turned into a brown liquid.

**Well there`s chapter 1 please leave a comment and also try to guess what devil fruit singapool has till next time. **


	2. 2 on 1

**Well I`ve been gone for a while but I wanted a bit more reviews but I don't make those choice`s. of course I don`t own one piece.**

**Chapter 2**

As mizukaze and lupus got to where the scream took place they saw the bouncer from the restaurant trying to get the women to pay a `tax` that was on the island. "come on women give the money for the tax it`s the law" the bouncer said to the women.

"NO" yelled the women. This in turn caused her to get slapped.

"Stupid women what master singapool says is absolute. Understand" he said then finally noticing the two onlookers. Smiling at lupus he said "well, well, well isn't this nice master singapool said that when we find you we kill you, brat" this only caused lupus to raise an eyebrow. "well aren't ya scared I bet you are" just as lupus was going to respond he got interrupted… by mizukaze.

"SHUT THAT BULL SHIT UP! WE DON`T CARE ABOUT WHAT SINGSPOOL THINKS! WE`LL TAKE THAT FATASS DOWN" of course this surprised/scared the hell out of the two men.

"she`s an alley of yours" said (more of asked) the bouncer to lupus.

"Apparently" lupus replied with a smirk.

"LESS CHITCHAT MORE COMBAT" she yelled again.

"Fine" said bouncer (that's his name now) as he lunged at them. Just about to nail mizukaze in the face but was stopped by lupus using…HIS BARE HAND!? (remember the bouncers fist is twice the size of their head) and then did something the mizukaze can`t explain.

"**KUROKAZE: ****ROKOTSU** **MORI" **taking the opposite side of his cross he thrusted the end square into bouncer`s chest almost making him to hit the wall (there still in the ally). Then mizukaze came up and slit the man's throat (o_o) in a split second, lupus hearing her mumble "**kamakiri kire"**. Looking behind him lupus saw her kimono was on the floor (SHE`S NOT NAKED) and saw her wearing a skin tight black silk armor and was holding twin sai`s with blood dripping from the tip. His amused smirk repapering on this he tossed her kimono to her she smiled at him and said "that was an interesting technique, father lupus" at that he throw an annoyed look at her.

"Mizu I`m not a priest I`m a pirate" he said correcting her but then smirked again "and I guess that makes you my crewmate. Come-on" he said STILL smirking. At first it took mizu a few seconds to understand what he said. First surprised at him being a pirate and the nickname. Than confused at `crewmate`. Then levied at what he meant.

"WAIT A DAMN SECONDE I`M NOT JOINING YOUR CREW" she yelled at him.

"why, you said WE well defeat singapool so it`s only natural you join" he said looking back still smirking. Mizu was taken back by that, not thinking of a comeback just stayed quiet and followed him to who knows where.

"**SO THIS IS HIM THE MAN THAT WOULD DEFIE ME! YES SO IT`S A PIRATE WORTH A PRETY PENNY"**

**GRIM REAPER LUPUS **

**15,000,000 BIER BOUNTIE**

Back with lupus and mizu they kept strolling throw the forest asking each other questions.

"So what's your bounty" asked mizu he shrugged saying he didn`t known.

"my turn, do you have any other talents besides killing" he asked her reply with "cooking". He laughs saying perfect.

"Where- she was cut off as he stops. She looked around him to see a huge ship the figure head being a huge cloak and looking at the flag she sees It`s a smiling skull with arms under it holding a scythe.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF CHAPTER TWO REVIEW PLEASE.**

**KUROKAZE: ****ROKOTSU** **MORI: MEANS BLACK WIND BLUNT LANCE**

**kamakiri kire: MEANS MANTIS SLICE**

**AGAIN PLEAS REVIEW. **


	3. Meet the fist mate and the battle is on

**Chapter 3**

**Okay so I decided I would update on a regular basis and that will be at the very end of the chap so read till then. I DON`T OWN ONE PIECE! **

As mizu gawks at the ship she doesn`t notice lupus move next to her until he put a hand on her shoulder. When she looks at him he lets go and walks forward. But mizu noticed something off and that was…SHE WAS ON THE SHIP!? "W-W-WAIT! HOW D-DID WE GET UP HERE" mizu yelled at him.

"We jumped" he said in a joking manner. He then took in a deep breath and yelled. "OI! GORILLA COME OUT AND MEET ARE NEW COOK" he yelled and there was a pause. But then a loud thud was heard then another again and again until.

**CRASH**

From the deck a huge person came out. "What do ya fucking want captain" said the man. He was at least twice the size of the bouncer he appeared to be in his mid-50s he was also very hairy and since she can only see his arms and face that`s saying something.

`He really looks like a gorilla` mizu thought as she examined her crewmate.

" well gorilla I`d like you to meet are cook mizukaze. Mizu this is are shipwright and first mate gorilla" lupus smiled introducing them to each other looking a little worried. "and gorilla she`s also going to fight _with_ us" he said slightly shuffling towards mizu.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THERE`S NOW WAY A WOMEN CAN BE A FIGHTER" gorilla screamed so loud mizu had to covered her ears.

"now, now there`s no reason to be like that gorilla" lupus said in a scolding manner than turned to mizu "sorry he`s a little hung up on the old days of piracy" he said apologetically. So after an hour of debate gorilla finally thought it was fine for her to join. "so where does singapool live" ask lupus to see what their `plan` is.

"he`s in the castle in the middle of town" she said. "You didn`t see it" she wondered.

"You mean that one, of course I did" he said pointing to a tower. So they decide to attack it head on "I`ll be right back" he said coming back with a black blade on his cross making it a scythe. Walking throw the town they saw the castle was guarded by maybe 100 men. "Give me a second I`ll deal with this. **KEN HEBI **he yelleda (flying blade) attack of black energy. The end of it was on the end the blade of the scythe was on. He also kept moving the scythe and the attack slivered like a snake. When the attack reaches the door it disappeared the scythe being a cross again. At the door the blade was in the door lupus took it and slid it on the scythe.

"I`ll deal with the door" gorilla said punching it in. reviling about 20 more guards.

"then those are mine **juuji sendo**" she was behind the 20 with her left arm extended he right crossed over her left elbow sais drawn. The three look at singapool who is dead shocked.

**WELL THAT CHAP#3 PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW NOW MY PLAN IS TO POST A NEW CHAPTER EVERY TUESDAY, THURSDAY AND 2 OVER THE WEEKEND.**

**KEN HEBI: MEANS BLADE SNAKE **

**JUUJI SENDO: MEANS CROSS DEATH**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE YA SATERDAY **


	4. 2 DEAVIL FRUITS?

**OKAY I`M BACK AND FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK IT`S GONNA BE A BIT HECKTIC SINCE I`M ON SPRING BRAKE SO YA I`M JUST GONNA POST WHENEVER FOR THIS WEEK. ONCE AGAIN I DON`T OWN ONE PIECE.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Singapool stare at the intruders in utter shock for making it in the castle and killing on his guards. `oh I get it the grim reaper must have eaten a devil fruit` singapool thought to himself as he glares at the 3. "How dare you 3 do this to my castle you piece of crap" he slurred at them.

Lupus tillers his head in thought. Than says "hey mizu is this fat ass singapool" he asked. A little surprised when she nodded. "This is goanna be easy" lupus stated taking a few steps closer.

"**THINGS WON`T BE EASY JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A DEVIL FRUIT AS WELL MINE IS FAR SUPPIOR TO YOURS DO YOU UNDERSTAND GIRM REAPER LUPUS" **singapool screams at them.

"Grim reaper? Both have devil fruits? What are you taking about" lupus asked in confusion.

"What do you think I mean your grim reaper lupus the pirate with a 15,000,000 beil bounty, and you also have a devil fruit right" singapool says in a questing tone.

"I don't have a devil fruit power I'm Just strong. And did you say I had a bounty" after getting a nod he just grins.

"WE`LL YOU IDEOTS STARAT FIGHTING ALREADY" mizu screams sick of the conversation. Lupus thought it beater to do as she said. In a split second he was at singapool`s side his scythe ready to cut his head off.

"So this is good-bye ya bastard" lupus said cutting his enemies head clean off.

"oh did you think I`d be so easily beaten punk" singapool`s floating head said. Ever one is too shocked to do move. "**DIE GREASE-GREASE GISER"** singapool yelled his arms pushing lupus with grease like a giser. This caused him to crash into a stone wall cracking it.

"damn he`s a logia type didn`t expect that" lupus said getting up. He also put the blade of his scythe into a sheath on his belt. "okay guys you can`t help me from here he normally can`t be hurt so stay out of this" taking a deep breath he attacked. "**KUROKAZE:**** ROKOTSU KAZE GACHAN" after saying that with one hand he swung the cross at singapool a black wind racing towards him slamming and scattering his body. Singapool quickly got back together and was seething with anger. All right try this he said taking a step and was in front of him. **"**KUROKAZE: ****ROKOTSU** **MORI" **strikinghim singapool somehow felt the attack was sent fling crashing throw the wall.

"It hurts! It hurts! Why does It hurt" singapool yelled in pain.

** "it hurts because this staff is- **

** WELL THAT`S CHAPTER 4 YEAH SORRY BUT I FELT LIKE BEING A DICK TODAY TOWMARROW I`LL POST A NEW CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LAVE A COMENT SO TILL THEN GOOD-BEY.**

**KUROKAZE:**** ROKOTSU KAZE GACHAN: MEANS BLUNT WIND SLAM.**

**NOW TO ANY ONE HOW READS THIS LATER AND AGAIN R&R.**


	5. testing

**Okay sorry lot of chores so to make up for my absence I'll post 1 chapters tomorrow okay here comes chap #5**

_"it hurts because this staff is made out of sea-prism-stone" lupus said grinning at his enemies shocked face. " I understand your shocked but I`m always prepared, so if you have any last words I`ll hear them now" he said still smiling._

_ "S-s-so you a-are a priest" singapool said not noticing the tick marks on the pirate. "W-well I would like to be set free a-and not killed" he said in hope._

_ "hey mizu do you think we should let him live" asked lupus to. The only reason he`s doing this is to test her. He and gorilla knew but mizu thought he was being considerate so she thought…for 2 seconds._

_ "I SAY KILL THE BASTERD" she yells. Of course this pleased lupus but there is still one more test. _

_ `aright girl let's see if she really can do it` gorilla thought even though he`s seen her do it this will be different._

_ "Alright mizu than- he said sticking his staff in between singapool shoulders you kill him" _

_ "Umm…okay" mizu said confused at the question. So she killed him. Frankly it confused her as to why she had to do it. She had ideas from time to time but it didn`t feel right. She thought about it for so long she didn`t noticed they got on the ship and were sailing._

_ "Hey mizu do you want to go to your room" asked lupus noticing how long she`s been quite. _

_ "w-wha wait when did we get on the ship" she asked _

_ "a few hours ago what are you thinking about to not notice" lupus said. He knew it was about killing singapool but it didn`t hurt to cool her troubled mind. _

_ "W-well why did it mater that I killed singapool" she asked. `As I thought` lupus thought to himself. "I know it was a test but what you were testing that alludes me" mizu said. She looked at his shocked face. `This girl is amazing` he thought._

_ "Hey look dusk is upon us" he said looking at the setting sun. "Hey don`t avoid my question" said mizu starting to get mad. "Relax, I`m not. So to answer your question I was testing to see if you could kill a defenseless man" he said that suppressed her no doubt. "You're a very smart girl to notice I was testing you even gorilla didn`t know" he said which made her slightly blush. "So please follow me to your room" he said walking away. ` what a strange man` she thought following him. _

**OKAY SO THAT CHAPTER 5 AGAIN SORRY FOR BEING LATE. OKAY (TO ANY WHO READS THIS) PLEASE POST AND REVIEW KAY BYE**


	6. early bird

**OKAY LIKE I PROMISED A CHAPTER TODAY. SO I FORGOT TO METTION THIS BUT I DO PLAN ON PARING LUPUS AND MIZU TOGETHER BUT IT`S NOT A MAIN PART OF THE STORY OKAY. So I did fix chapter 5. I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Mizu was always an early riser and being at sea wasn't going to change that. She was surprised to see lupus looking over the rail. She noticed he had a caring smirk watching the sun rise. Standing next to him she looked at the sun as well. "You're up early" she said in a questioning tone. Looking at him he was wearing a normal t-shirt and sweat pants. She noticed he had a yin-yang tattoo on his right bicep.

"Ya on my home island we didn`t get to see the sun much" he said still looking at the sun.

"what island in south blue doesn't get sun" she said doubting it`s true.

"I`m not from south blue" he said chuckling catching her off guard. "I'm a native from grand line" he continued still chuckling. "I just want to see the sun as much as I can. If you're wondering on how I got here right" he asked after she nods he said "a "FRIEND" sent me here. Damn that hurt a lot though" he said putting a hand on his chest.

"Who- "come on let's make breakfast" he interrupted her to end the conversation. 

** OKAY THAT IS CHAPTER 6 VERY SHORT BUT THAT WAS KINNDA A FILLIER SO WHO DO YOU THINK LUPUS`S FRIEND IS. KAY LATER POST A REVIEW**


End file.
